Currently, rotary cutting tools are formed by one or more cutting heads mounted rotatably around an axis of rotation of the cutting tool driven by the motor of a machine tool.
When the cutting tool is suitable to allow the setting of the cutting surface of the device, the cutting head is mounted on the cutting tool in such a way as to allow its radial displacement with respect to the axis of rotation of the cutting tool. This radial displacement of the cutting head towards or away from the axis of rotation thus allows a reduction or increase of the radius of rotation of the cutting head and therefore of the diameter obtained.
In order to avoid the generation of an imbalance during the rotation of the cutting head that might pose a risk of putting the cutting tool out of true, the cutting tool is traditionally equipped with a counterweight suitable for offsetting the centrifugal force of the cutting head during the operation of the tool. According to a known manner of construction, such a counterweight is also arranged to be radially displaceable and to allow a setting appropriate to the position of the cutting head on the tool.
The document US 2006/3239787 proposes an example of construction of such a tool comprising a counterweight that is radially adjustable so as to allow an offsetting of the weight of the cutting head. However, it should be noted that the mechanism for positioning and adjusting the counterweight on the cutting tool is structurally independent from the adjustment of the cutting head. Such a mechanism therefore has the disadvantage of requiring a double setting for a given cutting surface, namely, on the one hand, the adjustment of the cutting head according to a defined cutting radius, and, on the other hand, the balancing of the counterweight according to the position of the cutting head with respect to the axis of rotation.